1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved tamper-evident fitment and closure characterized by the fact that initially the fitment and closure are molded together.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art in fitments and closures therefor is discussed in detail in the aforesaid U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/664,658. The present invention is an improvement on certain of the modifications shown in the aforesaid patent application to improve the sealing thereof and, further, to provide tamper-evident means where the closure is separated from the fitment either during initial opening by the consumer or prior to attachment to the container.